


Misplaced Villains

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can I call this fluff?, Comfort, Dream Sequences, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Nightmare, Paranoia, Riding, Smut, angst with smutty ending, handjobs, noncon, reassuring, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Most nightmares he has tend to be dark, and gritty, full of grime and off placed shadows. Where things reflected the cave and his old house full of yelling, blood and clotted sinks. Stained porcelain and magic bursts. Half the time, he doesnt ever remember. But he knows they were there. The general theme..Never…. Never were they like this…Arthur has a bad nightmare about his dead best friend, but after talking about it, they decide to prove the nightmare wrong.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Censored Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You read that right,  
Got some nice lewvithur smut  
BUT! You also read that warning correct, so here is the official warning x2  
There is references to non-con in this, taking place in a dream form, BUT it’s still non con and still pretty graphic. It takes place in the first paragraph, so I would recommend skimming over the italicized paragraph and moving onto the rest.
> 
> I am in no way trying to make light of this sort of topic, even if that seems contradictory by the other contents of the story, I promise that is far from the case. However, if you believe I did tread on this subject in a manner that is inappropriate, by all means let me know  
If anything here upsets you, please leave and find someone to talk to about it.

Most nightmares he has tend to be dark, and gritty, full of grime and off placed shadows. Where things reflected the cave and his old house full of yelling, blood and clotted sinks. Stained porcelain and magic bursts. Half the time, he doesnt ever remember. But he knows they were there. The general theme.. 

Never…. Never were they like this… 

_Being forced to his knees- commanded.. ignored... Jaw being forced open and-!_

_Its so.. disgusting...._

Arthur woke up in his bed, blankets clinging to his skin, and moonlight pouring in. His breath is quick. Heartbeat in his ears. 

He… was  _ parched. _

And he had a disgusting taste coating his entire mouth. Probably due to- due to whatever he ate before sleeping but.!!

No. No, Lewis wouldn’t do that.. he…. 

Arthur pushes off the blankets, peeling them from his sweat- drenched body and wiping some off his chest. Slinking down and along the room, Arthur slowly creeps down the hall. His footsteps soft and padding along the walls, fingers drifting against each surface to keep himself upright and stable- and to keep himself quiet and away from… 

Best to not think about it, Arthur figures. He’d much rather stay away from him for right now. Not interact and be able to breath and just… settle. 

Sneaking into the kitchen and not turning on the light, Arthur ambles toward the fridge, staring into it’s freezing abyss for a few moments too long. Because just as he did, it occurred to him.

Oh yeah, Lewis is a ghost, and he hardly fucking sleeps. 

And that only dawns on him when a soft pink light fills the kitchen and leads Arthur to the source of heat drifting into the room. The skull first, pinprick eyes landing on him. Instead of anger and contempt, and … it was full of worry, the pupils small. Not an ounce of malice present in those eyes. In Fact his body language was far from it. Shoulders slack and gentle. Somehow. Arthur didn’t have the time or brain power to sort out his tells of emotion and shit.

Although Lewis’s <strike>unwelcomed</strike> presence forced him into a decision. Snatching the milk, he ungracefully shut the fridge and works on sorting through the dish cover for a proper bowl. Pouring milk in haphazardly, he could almost feel the question Lewis had on the tip of his tongue.

“What are you d…” he fell silent as Arthur yanks out a random cereal box, and the mild discomfort coating his words almost makes Arthur smile, “Oh… alright..”

_ Yeah, be disgusted, you deserve it. _

He didn’t, but the familiar twist of his stomach returns, reminding him of why he wanted to avoid Lewis in the first place. He shivers and he grabs his bowl. Ignoring how the cold spikes through his fingers and how he can still smell the sweat that clings to his skin. Maybe he should just hurry up and shower and then get back to bed. He wasn’t  _ hungry _ either.  _ Why did he make cereal? _ This was a bad idea and his body aches, mind spiralling out of control, and without paying attention to the curdling in his gut, he shoves spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. 

**“Arthur, is everything alright?” ** Arthur flinches, finding his mind barren now instead of busy and crawling with thoughts. All quiet and focused on Lewis now hovering even closer to him. Lewis’s pink glow reflects even more off his bowl with each second.

“Yep. Yeah I’m fine.” 

Lewis doesn’t buy it, **“Are you sure?”** Pulling out a chair, Lewis sits down quietly and crosses his arms like a typical parent would, the closeness of it making Arthurs skin crawl, his stomach tensing as his mind switches topics rapidly. _Lewis didn’t get his revenge, did he? Would this be his way of finally—?_ **”You’ve been getting better about your insomnia.. did something cause it?”**

“Nope!” Arthur stuffs another spoonful into his mouth, ignoring how Lewis eyes him carefully, “Nope, I’m good and I’m dealing. Just -.. ah, tired. Hungry. Needed to eat and maybe shower.” 

“... Arthur, you don’t have to lie to me about what’s bothering you…”  _ Shit. Of course he’s already been figured out. _

Palms presses to the table, Arthur stands up quickly, making the mistake of looking Lewis in the eye, “I-!! I had a nightmare, okay? So really I’m … I'm fine.” 

Lewis pauses, and his eyes shift, gaze never shifting away from Arthur as he takes his bowl and haphazardly opens the fridge.

**“I can make you some tea,”** _No no no, please don’t- _**“it’ll be ready by the time you’re out, and then you can go back to bed, hopefully no more nightmares.”**

And what? Let you drug me- Arthur silences his thoughts and takes a side- step away, eyes drifting over the floors for anything  _ else _ that Lewis could do. God knows he needed something to do that wasn’t making stuff for him.

“Uh.. yeah, I mean..” Arthur dances around his words for a few short moments, unable to land on a single one, “can I make it? I like my teas and stuff a certain way and I just-“

The pained look on Lewis’s face melded with his worry, stinging Arthurs stomach with guilt. Stopping Arthur entirely in his tracks and leaving him at even more of a loss. 

“I-.... yeah, you don’t gotta worry about me, Lewis!” He tries to add, optimistically, except Lewis’s shoulders sag, but he nodded like a kicked puppy. 

The hard light from the fridge and cold air casts over Lewis, making him look more depressed than Arthur has seen him since the first week he’d been back… 

An apology sticks to his throat. And just seconds before he opens his mouth, it seemed like it would have been sufficient enough- show that Arthur was just having a moment of pathetic cowardice. Typical Artie.

Except nothing was their, not even a simple sorry…

Swallowing nothing, Arthur shuts the fridge door and leaves the kitchen. Leaving behind darkness and an empty space in his place.

  
  
  


Steam soaks into his skin, long after he steps out of the rain of delicious heat that made his palms sweat and his skin dry. His entire body seemed to be red, and yet he didn’t pay any mind to it. Just brushing his teeth and getting rid of the awfulness clinging to his gums. It felt gluey and like he was going to vomit from how his saliva sticks to his gums.

But either way, he’s too tired to focus on it anymore. On Lewis, on the house, on… really anything. 

So much so, he didn’t really… care when he saw his bed was made, that the sheets were different or how they were pristine and soft. 

What he did care enough to notice, was that sleep came much easier than he thought it would.

  
  


Arthur’s arms somehow got tangled in the sheets. It’s warmth and comfort spread through out his entire arm- the remaining one- and throughout his body. It felt eons more comfortable than how he usually went to bed... how that was, was... kinda beyond him. Even more confusing- as confusing as it could come across when half asleep- was that he didn’t dream about anything. 

It was a relief, really. And his head was clearer than ever.... 

even if the thought of Lewis made his stomach twist in horrible ways- It was far easier to brush them off now.

He just.... needed... to get up.....

....

Anyway now...

Alright, here we go. Arthur grunts, loosening his arms from the tangled mess and slowly pushing himself up, sliding away blankets and stretching his legs out before standing. Slouched over, he blinks blearily, and makes his way to the door- already able to smell the coffee from here. Maybe Vivi made that nice blend today, that would be good.

Maybe he should talk to her about his dre.. nightmare. It’s cathartic-? Right? And then she can help him make sense of that stupid fear that’s so unfounded it’s startling. Lewis coming into him. What the hell.

Then again- it could be something along the lines of like.. repressed gay feelings. Even if that didn’t make a lick of sense, it’s a start... 

He  _ was _ ... thinking of of Lewis again, no doubt that was his body’s way of telling him to cut it out. 

Swallowing back his spit (and nasty breath  _ yuck, _ ) Arthur ambles down the hallway and toward the delicious scent of coffee and- eggs? 

_ Please don’t tell me Lewis made anything for hi-  _

What is he thinking? That’s stupid. Lewis always made them both breakfast, regardless of whatever happened previously. 

He wouldn’t poison them... that’s for sure. Lewis... isn’t like that. He never has been.

And following that scent, Arthur briefly catches Lewis’s form-... vanishing from sight? Arthur pauses and blinks for a few minutes, just barely being able to see the glow of his form yet translucent, and then- 

It grabs a plate of eggs and.... hands it to him. 

Why is he being so weird, “Lewis,” Arthur blinks rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn, and taking the plate, “look, buddy, you don’t gotta... hide or anything. .. Last night was my own fault, so you don’t gotta be worried about anything. I’m - I just had a weird anxiety attack.”  _ Weird _ didn’t cut it, but it’s better than explaining. With a flicker, Lewis’s body becomes solid again. Fingers pressed together in his typical worried habit, Lewis’s eyes seemed to be directed to anywhere besides him.

**”No no, I completely understand, Arthur. I .. I only want to ensure your comfort, let you feel safe. I don’t want you to be scared within your own home..”**

“Jokes on you,” He slides the plate down and fetches his mug, “I’m always scared. But.. you and Vivi make it better.”

Lewis blinks, his pupils shrinking with the Iris’s glowing. His.. lost in thought eyes- no wait, shocked eyes, shocked. Pay attention to context clues Arthur. Not long after (like with the blink of an eye and the relaxing of shoulders quick) they meld back into a comfortable gaze and he looks happy with it. 

**”I.. of course, well, be sure to tell me if something is wrong then, at your own pace, alright?” ** he says, his sockets crinkling like he was grinning. Arthur chuckles softly and pours himself a mug of coffee. Taking a sip of the scalding blackness before he turns his attention to the living room- where Vivi should be sitting? She hardly got up in the early mornings without breakfast, so he could only assume that’s where she was.

Arthur peels his head in, immediately noticing the woman curled up on the couch, reading a book and crocheting at the same time. A nice .... pink and yellow patterned... pillow? In the works. He didn’t mind, nor did he really want to ask, but he moves over and flops onto the couch. Vivi places her crochet down and the hand immediately nestles into his hair, long fingernails gently scraping against his scalp in the way that he always liked. And he lifts himself up and crawls into her lap, at least his head plopping down.

“Did you sleep well, Artie? Or are you up for more sleepy times.” 

He snorts, and rests his head against her thigh, sighing. 

“I have a nest, it’s ready and available~” she whispers, gently cooing him on in the way she did when she wanted to talk. 

Lifting his head, he twists into his back and lays there, “I slept okay. I had a weird nightmare but.. I was okay.”

Vivi tilts her head, stroking his head from the back to his crown, like an asshole- “Well, what was it about?” 

Part of him... really wanted to point out how bad she is at covering things up at times. Then again, this was probably intentional.

“Did you vex my bed to watch what I dream about?”

“No,” she hums, eyes flickering over to the spectral spirit who had now made his way over to the living room, watching them both carefully, “but he did.”

Lewis flinches, realizing the part of the conversation he walked in on, and he stiffens,  **”I-!! I - look, er.... I did. I wanted to see if it had any outside influence... and.... uh-....”**

The words finally slip through Arthur's head, the meaning sticking out the more he thinks about it, and his eyebrows furrow. 

"So... you saw it.." He asks, the way Lewis winces and sags clearly reveals that-  _ yes, yes he did _ . Arthur sighs, bitterness lacing his voice. "Look, I-I... I don't think any less of you. Uh- the nightmare was.. well, just that, it's a nightmare. So..."

**"But.. you were afraid of me last night.."**

Arthur smiles at him, "If Vivi were the one to be there instead of you, I'd be... well, just as freaked out. I'll be fine." 

Vivi leans over, her arms wrapping around his waist, letting him lean into her, "Well, we can always establish physical contact through the day. Don't gotta go through it all right now."

Laughing, Arthur pokes her cheek, "What? You want to end this night with us banging or something?" It's her turn to snort, and she prods his side.

**"... I wouldn't mind."**

Eyes popping open, Arthur and Vivi peer back over to Lewis, who seemed to be lost in thought for a single moment. Before realizing how inappropriate that might've been.  **"W-wait! I didn't mean that- I- Of course, you don't have to do ** ** _anything_ ** ** and I certainly won't force you to but- uh.. well,"** Lewis vaguely gestures to the air, waving circles. And slowly but surely, Arthur caught on.

"You mean like," Vivi fills in, tilting her head, "Replacing a traumatic memory with something similar to sorta- overwrite it, right?"

**"Yes, but- Arthur, it isn't something you force yourself. It's for you more than anything."**

Arthur puckers his lips, and after a small moment, he finally murmured, "Ill... consider it.. as long as Vivi's there."

"Hell yeah, three way," She laughs, the infectious laughter brings a smile, and considerable blush to Arthur's face.

"Do me a favor and shut up, Vi'." He hisses through his teeth, except nothing malicious backed up his words, instead only a soft chuckle when Vivi plants a giant, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Well, if this is going to actually happen, then it's best we set some rules, and a safe word." She announces, and the two nod.

  
  


Arthur stifles a groan, his back arching up as Vivi’s hands run up and down his sides, tracing patterns in his skin and taking advantage of the comfort he took from the attention. Leaning into the firm chest of Lewis, who, quite bashfully, took his time massaging the knots out of Arthurs back and shoulder. Each time he hit a specific pressure point, Arthurs back arches and presses himself into Lewis even more. Biting his lip as a warmth spiderwebbed through his back and into his hips- and adding a bit more to his tightening boxers each time. 

**”Good boy,”** Lewis hums against his ear, kissing the back of his head. The breath only had Arthur shuddering more, and he does his best not to squirm. 

A soft tap against his knee has him cracking an eyelid and looking down at Vivi, positioned on his knees before his legs. Nimble fingers brushing against his boxers and Vivi licks her lips.

“Mind If I…?” 

If he wasn’t already burning up, then his reddening cheeks certainly made it seem that way. Swallowing, Arthur hooks his boxers with his thumbs and lifts his hips just a tad to let Vivi slip them off. 

_ This should not be getting him this riled up, _ Arthur wanted to whine, especially with the devious look Vivi sported. Why did she have to look at his cock like it was steak. Jesus christ, his body was burning so much he wasn’t sure if there was steam coming out of his ears. 

_ Especially _ when Vivi kisses up his thigh. Walking her fingers up the other and ripping sensation after sensation all through him. Massaging her fingers into him-! Oh…! If Arthur had just a tad bit less control, he probably would have bucked his hips in the air, thrash about-  _ Well.. Not that the resulting scenario wouldn’t be too bad.. _

Lewis could- take his hips and sit him firmly on his lap and… hold his ankles apart with his knees..! So exposed and-

_ Stop it! Stop it, spot it- _ God he may just keel over from the sensual images dashing through his head. Melting him from the inside out like ice cream and-

**”Vivi~”** Lewis’s voice rumbles throughout his entire body,  **”I have a feeling Artie hasn’t told us something, mind if I get him into position?”**

He must’ve been a deer in headlights, he can't tear his gaze away from Vivi as Lewis palms his knees and spread them even more, Lewis’s knees now in the way and preventing himself from closing them at all. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Lewis leans down and whispers,  **”How's that, Artie? Up to your expectation?”**

He could hardly manage a squeak, “Y-yeah..” 

“I like it~” Vivi hums, immediately snagging Arthurs attention back down just to-! His breath hitches dramatically, sucking in all of his breath and suppressing every noise that dared to try and come out. Vivi’s tongue around him-! Lapping and licking and- His hips nearly buck again, shoulders tense and trembling at the sensation. 

Only to hear Vivi’s  _ delighted _ and muffled giggles, somehow managing to smirk with her mouth full. 

It didn’t make it any better, but at this rate he couldn’t  _ care _ . Not with his eyes gaining a hazy film or his toes curling or Lewis’s thick c- “AH! Vi-!” 

She quite literally pops up, licking her lips and coyly staring up at him, cheekily grinning, “Yeah Arthur? I thought you like it when I gave your  _ tattoos plenty of attention?” _ She hums, making a point to press herself - and in turn, her chest- against his pelvis while stroking the shaft and fingering the tip-  _ AhHh..~ _

“Are- are you  _ trying _ to make me pass out?”

Grabbing both of his knees for defense, Vivi rises quickly, her butt completely out and Arthur could make out every curve and  _ god, he's a lucky man.. _ His thoughts disrupt and shatter with the swiftly moving hand traveling up his chest and curling up his chin, lifting it so they were nose to nose, “Hm, maybe! I just like seeing you flustered.” 

Her lips press against his and within minutes he was melting into it, eyes fluttering shut as her - bubblegum? Strawberry? Chapstick fills his senses. Leaning in when she pulls away to continue it for a few seconds longer, when-

“Hey lewis,” she said, breathless and grinning, “do me a favor and  _ fondle him _ for me, kay?” 

**”Gladly,”**

“Wait, wha- Mmh!” She connects their lips again, and with a deep chuckle Arthurs nuts are under attack and he cant even moan out without Vivi pinching his nipples and  _ oh FUCK-!! _

  
  


**”Arthur, are you sure?”** Lewis asks, leaning more or less against the wall and keeping his legs equally spread as to not block Arthur in any way, now lying on his stomach and examining the …  _ mighty _ length. His eyebrows twitch before Arthur swallows and perches himself on his elbows. 

“.. Yeah, I mean- sure that's probably one of the most intimidating things I ever looked at but.. I’ll.. handle it?” Arthur trails off, rubbing the shaft and watching in mild fascination as it leaves glowing trails, “Uh.. can I-.. can you maybe shrink it…?” He asks, glancing up at Lewis with a small look of fear, and Lewis bobs his head, reaching down and pressing it downward into a much more … manageable size. 

The door swings open, abruptly jerking them out of their small, awkward  _ moment, _ and Arthur twists himself around to look at the woman prancing back in, a thin robe covering her body from prying eyes-  _ cough _ Mystery- which she almost immediately strips down and tosses to the side. Clambering onto the bed and flopping down next to Arthur, she presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Whatcha two up to?” She asks, smiling up at them both. And if Arthur's face could gain any more heat then he’s sure he would be able to rival Lewis at this rate. Swallowing, Arthur takes his length- ignoring how suddenly Lewis’s knees tense- and pumps a few time.

“Er.. just- I wanted to.. overwrite the nightmare, right? Well- this should do the trick.” He said, vivis scrutinizing eyes flick between him and Lewis before nodding.

“Got it, need any help?” 

He really should be offended, “I think I’m skilled enough to suck dick, Vivi.” 

“Well then,” Vivi shifts to her hands and knees, one knee wedging between his and the raise of her brow had her words jumping to mind before they even left her mouth, “mind if I take your booty on a finger blast then?” 

Lewis audibly sputters, but Arthur could only him, “Sure, just let me.. get situated,” with that he pulls himself closer to Lewis’s pelvis, practically laying his chin on his dick, adding on quickly, “And make sure to use plenty of lube.”

**”Did..”** Lewis’s voice fills his ears,  **”Did you not use enough once?”**

“Yeah-!” Vivi snorts, squeezing Arthur's butt and making him huff from embarrassment, “if he butt could cry, it would’ve.” She leans down, Her lips press against his spine and Arthur struggled to hold back his whine. Thank god, Lewis found it amusing and didn’t pay too much mind to how Arthur wet his lips, until-

** _”Ggh-!”_ **

Arthur rolls his tongue along the head, circling slowly until he dips down and laps at the base- each movement adding more strain to Lewis’s legs and stiffening posture. Lapping a long stripe up, making sure it was slow and slicking him up the entire way, and humming gently as large fingers twitch and massage his shoulder. Only to take the head- relaxing his throat, his shoulders, and anything else that would have made this any more difficult, and works his way down. 

**”A-arthur-!”** He can't hear him, the slide making Arthurs throat stretch. Nose pressing against the hairs. God- why did he have to be so big?  **”G-god.. I- Holy shit…”** Lewis’s hips stiffen and twitch against him, trying to remain still, he even goes as far as to grab one of his legs and press it into the mattress.  _ But goodness, was that going to be hard. _ Arthur almost tries to smirk, a heavy and deep moan rising from Arthurs mouth as he lightly sucks and tugs, starting an.. easy pace. Easy enough for Arthur, not wanting to die, and for Lewis so it’s all the more enjoyable.. 

That was the plan. Until a very close sound of squirting reaches his ears, and it occurs to him far too late that the presence beside him had left for a few minutes. Now making her presence known with his knees being spread.  _ God- god he’s going to die. He’s going to die with a dick half way down his throat- would his ghost be naked then-? _ Something presses against his entrance, wet and slick, _ Surely no- MPH! _

The noise rips through his throat and directly through Lewis, who nearly doubles over in an instant. But with a quick shift in attention-

**”Yellow.”**

Arthur swallows back his disappointment, he lifts himself up, “I- I’m fine-“

**”What was that noise?”** Lewis asks anyway.

“‘Twas me~” Vivi’s voice rises above them both, with those wiggly fingers jammed up his behind, she flashes a mischievous grin at Arthur when he glares at her, “What? You said to use plenty of lube.”

“... do you not know how to be gentle?”

She shakes her head and leans down, kissing his jaw, “Nope~” to emphasize, she twists her fingers and pressed directly against his- A second moan, and Arthur's head drops between his shoulders as the sensation doubles.

“Y-you su..uck…”

She hums, leaning over him and using her finger to lift his chin to gaze upon Lewis’s now slick member- glowing  _ brilliantly, _ “Actually, I think that was you sucking.”

Staring with even more befuddlement, and probably confusion (who knew what they were like in bed) Lewis watches as Vivi fingers him not-so-gently when he notices Arthurs annoyed expression shift back to him.

“Sh… shut up..” Taking that glowing cock, Arthur slips it past his lips and halfway down his throat immediately. Gulping and sucking. Humming Lewis’s name past his-

“Mmmm.. MM-!” 

  
  


And now… the fun part. Arthur wanted to groan and shrivel up right then and there. His knees are weak, his butt is sore and stretched (not nearly enough) and Vivi and Lewis refuses to leave him alone for even a second. Whether it be gentle kisses against his throat, nibbling around his nipples, fiddling and fondling his nuts just to watch him shake. It was a lot. Even more so  _ now _ considering they have two of his orgasms under their belt and there’s a very good possibility they were going to rip the third one out of him. Leave him breathless and - 

“Gah.. L-Lewis - fuck, why are your hands so big?” He asked, one of his ankles twisting in place over Lewis’s shoulder, and he grins quietly, his lone hand gently massaging his taint and thighs and his ass and slowly pressing into him.  _ It was so much-! Why was he so fucking big? _

The man chuckles,  **”I’m going to make sure it’s easy for you,”** he explains, as if Arthur was clueless, before he blushes and shuffles closer,  **”I know you would’ve done the same for us…”**

Vivi sends him a sly glance from under Arthurs chin, “Can confirm, Arthur is a gentle, gentle man.” She chuckles, teeth grazing his Adam’s Apple as Arthur swallows. 

“S.. I know that.. but f-fuck..” 

Then again, this may be his fault, telling Lewis to use his full size and-  _ geez _ it was big. So much bigger than Arthur could assume he could handle.

He was going to die here. Arthurs sure of it. Even more so now with that large finger- slicked so much- pressing into him. Sliding in with some difficulty, but easily enough. 

A thank you briefly dances over his lips as he remembers them extreme ….  _ blast _ Vivi took him on moments prior. Just until Lewis stopped his movements, and asked him if he wanted to… Eyes flickering downward, Arthur bites his lip upon seeing the hefty size flopped over, twitching and throbbing just enough to make itself known. God- this is gonna be intense. How can it not? 

Lewis bites his lips, eyes trailing over his entire body, and he more than gently flexes his fingers, watching as Arthur flinched and huffs. Slowly thrusting in and out. Impossibly slow. 

Vivi, as impatient as ever, glanced between the two, before grinning and leaning down over him. 

“Hey Artie, how did the chicken cross the road?” She asks, discreetly-but-not-really winking at Lewis and telling him to go faster, Lewis’s eyebrow still furrows together but-  _ Oh yeah that’s better.. _ Arthur hums a gentle moan, the small movement making his body faintly relax. 

But, he still had to give an answer, “Uh… to get to the other side?”

“No~” Vivi smirks, hand shooting out and grabbing his hand, “by holding your _ hen!”  _

Arthur falls silent, until his facade of indifference broke way to a short laugh. “Fuck you.”

“Hey, if I could, you’d be yellin already.” She responds, eyeing Lewis not so subtlety, and Arthur could practically feel the waves of  _ get a move on _ from her.

Lewis stifles a choked noise,  **“I don’t want to shove in and hurt him, Vi’,”** before he glances down at Arthur, eyebrows raised in a timid worry,  **“Unless- I mean..”**

Arthur’s face brightens, realizing what he was implying. Coughing, Arthur smiles up at him shyly, “I wouldn’t mind if we went a little faster, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Humming, Lewis glances between them both, before his eyes narrow and his own smirk decorated his lips, hovering over his body in a way that was almost intimidating, a hand curling through Arthur's hair and closing the space between them. Lips suddenly pressed to his. And a second finger wriggling in. 

His gasp is loud, hips jerking up and into Lewis’s hand- pulling in and out so quickly it made Arthur’s thoughts grind to a halt, focusing only on those fingers and-!!

**”How's that?”** Lewis’s voice filled his ear, a twinge of concern hidden in his vocal chords.

Arthur could only squeeze his eyes shut, “B.. better… much better…”

  
  


The warmth inside of him was much warmer than he ever thought it would be. 

Laying back against Vivi’s cool skin was his only anchor in the world of heat that was itching to consume him. His arms- arm- reaching up, grabbing behind her back and holding her there despite the fact that she promised she wouldn’t leave. 

He couldn’t help it. Not with his heart racing so hard. Not with his mind going so blank.

And especially not with Lewis’s fully seated in his ass. Sure, he’s had his fair share or riding and being stuffed with toys but- there wasn’t anything  _ quite like _ being filled to the Absolute brim by your best friend. Even just sitting there, hardly moving, had Arthurs breath hitch and his toes curling. It’s  _ throbbing _ bound to make him cum faster than anything they did that night.

Okay, probably an exaggeration. But he felt like a virgin like this! Touched for the very first time and  _ god _ did he want to be ruined. Ruined and screaming at the hands over his lovers- friends? Would that.. be appropriate here or-

Lewis’s hips shift, barely an inch but everything was noticeable and sensitive and Arthur could only grind his teeth and try to suppress the groans filling his throat.

It burned, just a small bit, but the friction definitely had a heat to it. Like a fire in his belly, or ass, but that wasn’t a particularly great thought considering- 

He pushes back in. “Ghhn-!” Yelping, Arthurs knees twitch and his ankles hook around Lewis’s hips. It was hardly a thrust, Lewis didn’t even move out enough to unsheathe and yet-? And yet his throat hitches, and he squeezes just enough that Lewis’s fingers tighten the hold on the sheets just under him. 

Then again, and again, and again... 

He could get lost in the gentle rhythmic movements. Lewis was closer than he has been in months, the pound of his anchor reflected his own and the glowing mass seemed to triple in brightness.

Only for a small hand to reach forth, and grab it. Lewis’s hips buck forward. Hitting his nerves and Arthur swallows his squeal.

Vivi, having watches this amusedly, gropes and touches the metallic cover. Lifting it up to her lips-  _ Lewis doubles over, his head now nestled next to his, his length pulling out by a fraction,  _ \- and  _ licks it. _

Thrashing, Lewis slams their hips together, rocking Arthur back and making his mind go blank. Mouth open and wide with silent gasps and moans growing noisier by the second-!

He wasn’t done there, that was for sure, pulling back out and messily grinding back in. His lips pressing against Arthurs throat and jaw as Arthur struggles to even wrap his arm around Lewis’s neck- the sensation had his head spinning! Blinking hard, Arthur’s mind spun out of control. Thoughts jumbled left and right as Lewis slams into that one place over and over and-

“Le-lew..! Ha- ahh..!” Teeth grinding, Arthur gasps as his prostate is brushed against again and his mind goes white, the friction only reviving it to fixate on it so clearly, “R-red!”

Instantly, Lewis’s motions halt, his giant hands pinned under Arthurs armpits, and not two seconds later he’s pulling out, cupping his cheek and connecting their gaze. Holding him there in a way that was more intense then ever and .. worried. Hell, even Vivi pauses her ministrations and peers down at him, a hand coming down and gently massaging his tense muscles.

A pang of regret slashes in with the peaking adrenaline. Blinking Dumbly, Arthur curses himself.

“Ha... S-... sorry, I got a bit... overwhelmed. Uh-“ He chases his own thoughts to figure out what he could possibly say, but Lewis interrupts them, urgently.

**”Would you like to stop?”**

“Yeah, we can call it a night if you want to!” Vivi adds, smiling down at him warmly, now petting his hair as well. 

_ What did he do to deserve such lovely, amazing people? _

Arthur blinks dumbly, his throat suddenly much dryer that before, and full of his own heart that leapt up into it and made tears want to come to his eyes. There was no malice of irritation in Lewis’s face, and none in Vivi’s, just pure love and care and gentleness. Blushing, Arthur gulps back his anxiety and smiles, “.. For a short minute, i-if that’s alright, I do want to keep going, but I got a bit... uh...”

“Brain got scared?” Vivi fills in, allowing Arthurs shoulders to sag with relaxation.

“The scaredest.” Arthur jokes, barely noticing Lewis’s expression shift with clarity, “I don’t know why, either! I was really liking it and then my brain decided to self destruct an-“

Lewis’s weight shifts, grabbing Arthurs attention immediately. Who watches Lewis lay himself against Arthurs legs - non corporeal, Incase he needed it wanted to move around at all- his cheek now pressing against Arthurs belly,  **”Is that better?”**

He shouldn’t be as touched as he was. Arthur bites his quirking lips and resists the urge to pet Lewis’s glimmering hair.

“That's good,” he hums, nestling down into Vivi’s lap (and ignoring  _ her _ arousal,) “try not to worry so much, I’ll be okay.. Just was a bit on edge.” 

“Is it because we were about to shove you off yours?” Vivi asks, pressing a finger against his cheek and giggling, snorting when Arthur flicks her nose.

“Yes, now shut up and hug me.” 

She makes a strangled groan, “How do you expect me to do that, Artie? I got three tons of asshole on top of me!”

**”How dare you, Arthur isn’t ** ** _that_ ** ** heavy.”**

Shooting an open mouthed glare at him, full of the offended rage, Arthur hisses dramatically,  _ ”And to think, I let you stick your dick in my butt. You suck.” _

Lewis laughs, face pressed against Arthurs belly button is attempt to muffle himself. But instead made Arthur squirm and laugh himself. 

“I can’t believe this, I hate you both!” He shouts, mimicking some British actor he couldn’t recall, but his one arm wrapped around his arm around Lewis’s head. 

He also couldn’t believe how quick it was to calm back down, become even more ready for ...  _ ahem _ .

His little Arthur seemed to agree, pressing against Lewis’s chest and piquing the man's interest. 

Glancing down at Arthurs cock, Lewis smiles the smallest bit and glances up at him,  **”That was quick.”**

_ ”Are you going to fuck me, or not?” _

The chorus of laughter bounces off the walls, and only rubbing in how ridiculous this was becoming! 

Lewis licks his lips, rising to his knees -Arthur could only sigh and try not to arch when Lewis takes him by the base, leaning forward.

**”You want me to? I certainly wouldn’t mind, unless you’d only want me to get a nice ** ** _taste~”_ ** He whispers, smirk present and wide and  _ smug _ and the echo of a moan rings in Arthurs ears before he nods. 

“Yeah,” he rasps, “yeah, sure, g-go for it..!” 

And then, in only the most Vivi fashion, she leans down and huffs in his ear, “wanna flip onto your hands and feet, I’m sure  _ your wrench _ would like some more attention,” She ends with a giggle at the awkward nickname. 

He must have resembled a tomato now, he had to, not with Lewis staring at him and those kinds of promises and- 

He swallows, “U-uh, Lew? Would you be alright if she.. rode me in the midst of it?” 

“Ooo~ that sounds like fun!” She glances up at Lewis wickedly, “You up for it?”

_ Now it’s his turn to be a tomato. _

**”S-sure! That shouldn’t be an issue..”** He hums, leaning back to allow Vivi enough space to slide out from under Arthur and on top of him. Angling his cock just against her and  _ slamming down. _

The undignified shriek and quick spasm almost has Arthur regretting this very decision, but  _ god damn, _ was it a nice sight. He groans slightly, finally opening his eyes to watch Vivi lay herself down against him, trapping him in, while Lewis bites his lip and  _ lifts his hips up with complete ease. _

How he did? Beyond Arthur, considering he might be really heavy now with Vivi on top of him. But all in all, that didn’t seem to even graze Lewis’s mind as he pulls Arthur into his lap.

And pushes in. 

Arthur gasps silently, eyes fluttering shut and hand gripping Vivi’s hip. Growing all the more tighter as Vivi  _ squeezed _ and Lewis thrusts. The sounds of their moans mixing together and getting louder per thrust.

Lewis gripped Arthurs thighs bucking into him, relishing the sensation and moans he got with each one. Using his one arm for support and holding himself up, Arthur pants and  _ sobs _ into Vivi’s chest, her fluids spilling over him and drenching the bed underneath him as well. He couldn’t tell where the smacking sound came from, or if his eyes deceived him and Lewis was drooling and biting Vivi’s shoulder. But what he could tell?  _ He was close. So so close, and there’s a good possibility he’s going to collapse onto the bed any minute now. _

However way she did, Vivi noticed. Maybe while he kissed his Adam’s Apple she felt the hitch in his breath, the twitch of his dick. Whatever, because with no warning she lifts herself off of him and plops beside them. _ Slapping his ass _ hard and giving commands to Lewis. Who- unsurprisingly- eagerly obliged. Slamming their hips together in tighter circles. Pinching his nipples. Touching his chest. Massaging his thighs.

_ ”Do-Don’t stop-!” _ Arthur heard himself begging, voice hoarse and raspy and he just  _ knew _ that there was no physical way he was going to last another seco-

Eyes flying open, Arthur’s body stiffens and jerks like lightning struck him.

“LEWIS—!!” Arthur screamed, hips shoved against Lewis to the hilt. Thighs shaking and quivering for what seemed like forever. Arthurs back is as stiff as a board and his own hand clasped against his lips to stop the whine and sob that spilled endlessly. Large tears spilling from his eyes. And his chest heaves and shudders rapidly. 

Lewis backs away, eyes wide as Arthur quite literally sobs on the bed, as soon as his cock being removed he rolled onto his side, twitching and flinching and curling into a ball. 

The first thing that ran through Lewis’s head was simple- he just hurt Arthur, so severely that he lost control of himself. An apology jumps up his throat but-

Vivi, who vanished moments prior, slinks back onto the bed with towels and wipes ready. Leaning over Arthurs curling mass, she lovingly giggles and kisses his cheek.

“Did you have fun, Artie?”

“Y- yes-!” He gasps, nestling his face further into the sheets as Vivi takes a wipe and runs it along his sweaty side and down his ass. Eyes lifting and meeting Lewis’s.

His horror shifts to an intense confusion, and he coughs lightly for Vivi to explain.

“Oh shit, I didn’t tell you, did I?” She hums, smiling bashfully, “Arthur cant last more than three rounds, or else this happens. Or as I like to say, he has...” she straightens up and does jazz hands for emphasis,  _ ”crygasms~” _

Arthur stopped crying for a half a second to smack her,  _ ”Sh-shut up.” _


	2. Explicit Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeY! Its the same exact story!  
Except now, the nightmare is shown ;;;;;

Most nightmares he has tend to be dark, and gritty, full of grime and off placed shadows. Where things reflected the cave and his old house full of yelling, blood and clotted sinks. Stained porcelain and magic bursts. Half the time, he doesnt ever remember. But he knows they were there. The general theme.. 

Never…. Never were they like this… 

_ He’s slammed against the wall, the force rumbling through his legs and making him shake like a leaf. Except his attention is focused strictly on the enormous presence in front of him. A solid wall of fire and muscle, not pressing against him, but the scorching mass of spectral energy rendered him useless and captivated. Huddled in the corner with no possible way to escape. _

** _“On your knees, Arthur.”_ ** _ He growls, voice boiling into Arthuhers legs. His left arm- immobilized- shoots electricity up his arm and forces him to grab it to stop its spasming. Whether or not the ghost noticed, or cared, was far up in the air, because Lewis grips his shoulder- his grip burning into him- Arthur hardly contains his whimper.  _

_ Choking out, Arthur gasped and tried to breathe calmly, “H-hey! Can’t we j-just.. t-t-talk this o-out? L-Lewis?” It was more of a beg more than anything, wanting to squirm out and run. But the oppressive grip tightened, and Lewis’s gaze becomes venomous. _

** _“Talk this out,”_ ** _ he repeats, making sure each word is punctuated clearly,  _ ** _”I don’t think you’re in a position to negotiate, Arthur.”_ ** _ his voice is so dark and grim, he wanted to crawl away and die. But before he could even get out a peep, he’s forced down to his knees, face pressed against Lewis’s- Lewis palms it and a hand shifts to grip Arthurs hair, the tip against his lips-  _ ** _”Now get to work.”_ **

_ He wanted to scream, call out for anyone to please help him, but he can’t, even his cries are completely muffled. A low, growling moan filling his ears,  _ ** _”Good…”_ ** _ something takes over him, with the snap of Lewis’s fingers, and to Arthurs utter confusion, repulsion, he started to.. suck…  _

** _”Suck it dry.” _ ** _ The phrase marked by the beginning rolls of a thrust.  _

_ Arthur.. Arthur could only whine. Large tears dripping down his cheeks as he’s made to take more and more of him in.  _

Arthur woke up in his bed, blankets clinging to his skin, and moonlight pouring in. His breath is quick. Heartbeat in his ears. 

He… was  _ parched. _

And he had a disgusting taste coating his entire mouth. Probably due to- due to whatever he ate before sleeping but.!!

No. No, Lewis wouldn’t do that.. he…. 

Arthur pushes off the blankets, peeling them from his sweat- drenched body and wiping some off his chest. Slinking down and along the room, Arthur slowly creeps down the hall. His footsteps soft and padding along the walls, fingers drifting against each surface to keep himself upright and stable- and to keep himself quiet and away from… 

Best to not think about it, Arthur figures. He’d much rather stay away from him for right now. Not interact and be able to breath and just… settle. 

Sneaking into the kitchen and not turning on the light, Arthur ambles toward the fridge, staring into it’s freezing abyss for a few moments too long. Because just as he did, it occurred to him.

Oh yeah, Lewis is a ghost, and he hardly fucking sleeps. 

And that only dawns on him when a soft pink light fills the kitchen and leads Arthur to the source of heat drifting into the room. The skull first, pinprick eyes landing on him. Instead of anger and contempt, and … it was full of worry, the pupils small. Not an ounce of malice present in those eyes. In Fact his body language was far from it. Shoulders slack and gentle. Somehow. Arthur didn’t have the time or brain power to sort out his tells of emotion and shit.

Although Lewis’s <strike>unwelcomed</strike> presence forced him into a decision. Snatching the milk, he ungracefully shut the fridge and works on sorting through the dish cover for a proper bowl. Pouring milk in haphazardly, he could almost feel the question Lewis had on the tip of his tongue.

“What are you d…” he fell silent as Arthur yanks out a random cereal box, and the mild discomfort coating his words almost makes Arthur smile, “Oh… alright..”

_ Yeah, be disgusted, you deserve it. _

He didn’t, but the familiar twist of his stomach returns, reminding him of why he wanted to avoid Lewis in the first place. He shivers and he grabs his bowl. Ignoring how the cold spikes through his fingers and how he can still smell the sweat that clings to his skin. Maybe he should just hurry up and shower and then get back to bed. He wasn’t  _ hungry _ either.  _ Why did he make cereal? _ This was a bad idea and his body aches, mind spiralling out of control, and without paying attention to the curdling in his gut, he shoves spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. 

**“Arthur, is everything alright?” ** Arthur flinches, finding his mind barren now instead of busy and crawling with thoughts. All quiet and focused on Lewis now hovering even closer to him. Lewis’s pink glow reflects even more off his bowl with each second.

“Yep. Yeah I’m fine.” 

Lewis doesn’t buy it, **“Are you sure?”** Pulling out a chair, Lewis sits down quietly and crosses his arms like a typical parent would, the closeness of it making Arthurs skin crawl, his stomach tensing as his mind switches topics rapidly. _Lewis didn’t get his revenge, did he? Would this be his way of finally—?_ **”You’ve been getting better about your insomnia.. did something cause it?”**

“Nope!” Arthur stuffs another spoonful into his mouth, ignoring how Lewis eyes him carefully, “Nope, I’m good and I’m dealing. Just -.. ah, tired. Hungry. Needed to eat and maybe shower.” 

“... Arthur, you don’t have to lie to me about what’s bothering you…”  _ Shit. Of course he’s already been figured out. _

Palms presses to the table, Arthur stands up quickly, making the mistake of looking Lewis in the eye, “I-!! I had a nightmare, okay? So really I’m … I'm fine.” 

Lewis pauses, and his eyes shift, gaze never shifting away from Arthur as he takes his bowl and haphazardly opens the fridge.

**“I can make you some tea,”** _No no no, please don’t- _**“it’ll be ready by the time you’re out, and then you can go back to bed, hopefully no more nightmares.”**

And what? Let you drug me- Arthur silences his thoughts and takes a side- step away, eyes drifting over the floors for anything  _ else _ that Lewis could do. God knows he needed something to do that wasn’t making stuff for him.

“Uh.. yeah, I mean..” Arthur dances around his words for a few short moments, unable to land on a single one, “can I make it? I like my teas and stuff a certain way and I just-“

The pained look on Lewis’s face melded with his worry, stinging Arthurs stomach with guilt. Stopping Arthur entirely in his tracks and leaving him at even more of a loss. 

“I-.... yeah, you don’t gotta worry about me, Lewis!” He tries to add, optimistically, except Lewis’s shoulders sag, but he nodded like a kicked puppy. 

The hard light from the fridge and cold air casts over Lewis, making him look more depressed than Arthur has seen him since the first week he’d been back… 

An apology sticks to his throat. And just seconds before he opens his mouth, it seemed like it would have been sufficient enough- show that Arthur was just having a moment of pathetic cowardice. Typical Artie.

Except nothing was their, not even a simple sorry…

Swallowing nothing, Arthur shuts the fridge door and leaves the kitchen. Leaving behind darkness and an empty space in his place.

  
  
  


Steam soaks into his skin, long after he steps out of the rain of delicious heat that made his palms sweat and his skin dry. His entire body seemed to be red, and yet he didn’t pay any mind to it. Just brushing his teeth and getting rid of the awfulness clinging to his gums. It felt gluey and like he was going to vomit from how his saliva sticks to his gums.

But either way, he’s too tired to focus on it anymore. On Lewis, on the house, on… really anything. 

So much so, he didn’t really… care when he saw his bed was made, that the sheets were different or how they were pristine and soft. 

What he did care enough to notice, was that sleep came much easier than he thought it would.

  
  


Arthur’s arms somehow got tangled in the sheets. It’s warmth and comfort spread through out his entire arm- the remaining one- and throughout his body. It felt eons more comfortable than how he usually went to bed... how that was, was... kinda beyond him. Even more confusing- as confusing as it could come across when half asleep- was that he didn’t dream about anything. 

It was a relief, really. And his head was clearer than ever.... 

even if the thought of Lewis made his stomach twist in horrible ways- It was far easier to brush them off now.

He just.... needed... to get up.....

....

Anyway now...

Alright, here we go. Arthur grunts, loosening his arms from the tangled mess and slowly pushing himself up, sliding away blankets and stretching his legs out before standing. Slouched over, he blinks blearily, and makes his way to the door- already able to smell the coffee from here. Maybe Vivi made that nice blend today, that would be good.

Maybe he should talk to her about his dre.. nightmare. It’s cathartic-? Right? And then she can help him make sense of that stupid fear that’s so unfounded it’s startling. Lewis coming into him. What the hell.

Then again- it could be something along the lines of like.. repressed gay feelings. Even if that didn’t make a lick of sense, it’s a start... 

He  _ was _ ... thinking of of Lewis again, no doubt that was his body’s way of telling him to cut it out. 

Swallowing back his spit (and nasty breath  _ yuck, _ ) Arthur ambles down the hallway and toward the delicious scent of coffee and- eggs? 

_ Please don’t tell me Lewis made anything for hi-  _

What is he thinking? That’s stupid. Lewis always made them both breakfast, regardless of whatever happened previously. 

He wouldn’t poison them... that’s for sure. Lewis... isn’t like that. He never has been.

And following that scent, Arthur briefly catches Lewis’s form-... vanishing from sight? Arthur pauses and blinks for a few minutes, just barely being able to see the glow of his form yet translucent, and then- 

It grabs a plate of eggs and.... hands it to him. 

Why is he being so weird, “Lewis,” Arthur blinks rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn, and taking the plate, “look, buddy, you don’t gotta... hide or anything. .. Last night was my own fault, so you don’t gotta be worried about anything. I’m - I just had a weird anxiety attack.”  _ Weird _ didn’t cut it, but it’s better than explaining. With a flicker, Lewis’s body becomes solid again. Fingers pressed together in his typical worried habit, Lewis’s eyes seemed to be directed to anywhere besides him.

**”No no, I completely understand, Arthur. I .. I only want to ensure your comfort, let you feel safe. I don’t want you to be scared within your own home..”**

“Jokes on you,” He slides the plate down and fetches his mug, “I’m always scared. But.. you and Vivi make it better.”

Lewis blinks, his pupils shrinking with the Iris’s glowing. His.. lost in thought eyes- no wait, shocked eyes, shocked. Pay attention to context clues Arthur. Not long after (like with the blink of an eye and the relaxing of shoulders quick) they meld back into a comfortable gaze and he looks happy with it. 

**”I.. of course, well, be sure to tell me if something is wrong then, at your own pace, alright?” ** he says, his sockets crinkling like he was grinning. Arthur chuckles softly and pours himself a mug of coffee. Taking a sip of the scalding blackness before he turns his attention to the living room- where Vivi should be sitting? She hardly got up in the early mornings without breakfast, so he could only assume that’s where she was.

Arthur peels his head in, immediately noticing the woman curled up on the couch, reading a book and crocheting at the same time. A nice .... pink and yellow patterned... pillow? In the works. He didn’t mind, nor did he really want to ask, but he moves over and flops onto the couch. Vivi places her crochet down and the hand immediately nestles into his hair, long fingernails gently scraping against his scalp in the way that he always liked. And he lifts himself up and crawls into her lap, at least his head plopping down.

“Did you sleep well, Artie? Or are you up for more sleepy times.” 

He snorts, and rests his head against her thigh, sighing. 

“I have a nest, it’s ready and available~” she whispers, gently cooing him on in the way she did when she wanted to talk. 

Lifting his head, he twists into his back and lays there, “I slept okay. I had a weird nightmare but.. I was okay.”

Vivi tilts her head, stroking his head from the back to his crown, like an asshole- “Well, what was it about?” 

Part of him... really wanted to point out how bad she is at covering things up at times. Then again, this was probably intentional.

“Did you vex my bed to watch what I dream about?”

“No,” she hums, eyes flickering over to the spectral spirit who had now made his way over to the living room, watching them both carefully, “but he did.”

Lewis flinches, realizing the part of the conversation he walked in on, and he stiffens,  **”I-!! I - look, er.... I did. I wanted to see if it had any outside influence... and.... uh-....”**

The words finally slip through Arthur's head, the meaning sticking out the more he thinks about it, and his eyebrows furrow. 

"So... you saw it.." He asks, the way Lewis winces and sags clearly reveals that-  _ yes, yes he did _ . Arthur sighs, bitterness lacing his voice. "Look, I-I... I don't think any less of you. Uh- the nightmare was.. well, just that, it's a nightmare. So..."

**"But.. you were afraid of me last night.."**

Arthur smiles at him, "If Vivi were the one to be there instead of you, I'd be... well, just as freaked out. I'll be fine." 

Vivi leans over, her arms wrapping around his waist, letting him lean into her, "Well, we can always establish physical contact through the day. Don't gotta go through it all right now."

Laughing, Arthur pokes her cheek, "What? You want to end this night with us banging or something?" It's her turn to snort, and she prods his side.

**"... I wouldn't mind."**

Eyes popping open, Arthur and Vivi peer back over to Lewis, who seemed to be lost in thought for a single moment. Before realizing how inappropriate that might've been.  **"W-wait! I didn't mean that- I- Of course, you don't have to do ** ** _anything_ ** ** and I certainly won't force you to but- uh.. well,"** Lewis vaguely gestures to the air, waving circles. And slowly but surely, Arthur caught on.

"You mean like," Vivi fills in, tilting her head, "Replacing a traumatic memory with something similar to sorta- overwrite it, right?"

**"Yes, but- Arthur, it isn't something you force yourself. It's for you more than anything."**

Arthur puckers his lips, and after a small moment, he finally murmured, "Ill... consider it.. as long as Vivi's there."

"Hell yeah, three way," She laughs, the infectious laughter brings a smile, and considerable blush to Arthur's face.

"Do me a favor and shut up, Vi'." He hisses through his teeth, except nothing malicious backed up his words, instead only a soft chuckle when Vivi plants a giant, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Well, if this is going to actually happen, then it's best we set some rules, and a safe word." She announces, and the two nod.

  
  


Arthur stifles a groan, his back arching up as Vivi’s hands run up and down his sides, tracing patterns in his skin and taking advantage of the comfort he took from the attention. Leaning into the firm chest of Lewis, who, quite bashfully, took his time massaging the knots out of Arthurs back and shoulder. Each time he hit a specific pressure point, Arthurs back arches and presses himself into Lewis even more. Biting his lip as a warmth spiderwebbed through his back and into his hips- and adding a bit more to his tightening boxers each time. 

**”Good boy,”** Lewis hums against his ear, kissing the back of his head. The breath only had Arthur shuddering more, and he does his best not to squirm. 

A soft tap against his knee has him cracking an eyelid and looking down at Vivi, positioned on his knees before his legs. Nimble fingers brushing against his boxers and Vivi licks her lips.

“Mind If I…?” 

If he wasn’t already burning up, then his reddening cheeks certainly made it seem that way. Swallowing, Arthur hooks his boxers with his thumbs and lifts his hips just a tad to let Vivi slip them off. 

_ This should not be getting him this riled up, _ Arthur wanted to whine, especially with the devious look Vivi sported. Why did she have to look at his cock like it was steak. Jesus christ, his body was burning so much he wasn’t sure if there was steam coming out of his ears. 

_ Especially _ when Vivi kisses up his thigh. Walking her fingers up the other and ripping sensation after sensation all through him. Massaging her fingers into him-! Oh…! If Arthur had just a tad bit less control, he probably would have bucked his hips in the air, thrash about-  _ Well.. Not that the resulting scenario wouldn’t be too bad.. _

Lewis could- take his hips and sit him firmly on his lap and… hold his ankles apart with his knees..! So exposed and-

_ Stop it! Stop it, spot it- _ God he may just keel over from the sensual images dashing through his head. Melting him from the inside out like ice cream and-

**”Vivi~”** Lewis’s voice rumbles throughout his entire body,  **”I have a feeling Artie hasn’t told us something, mind if I get him into position?”**

He must’ve been a deer in headlights, he can't tear his gaze away from Vivi as Lewis palms his knees and spread them even more, Lewis’s knees now in the way and preventing himself from closing them at all. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Lewis leans down and whispers,  **”How's that, Artie? Up to your expectation?”**

He could hardly manage a squeak, “Y-yeah..” 

“I like it~” Vivi hums, immediately snagging Arthurs attention back down just to-! His breath hitches dramatically, sucking in all of his breath and suppressing every noise that dared to try and come out. Vivi’s tongue around him-! Lapping and licking and- His hips nearly buck again, shoulders tense and trembling at the sensation. 

Only to hear Vivi’s  _ delighted _ and muffled giggles, somehow managing to smirk with her mouth full. 

It didn’t make it any better, but at this rate he couldn’t  _ care _ . Not with his eyes gaining a hazy film or his toes curling or Lewis’s thick c- “AH! Vi-!” 

She quite literally pops up, licking her lips and coyly staring up at him, cheekily grinning, “Yeah Arthur? I thought you like it when I gave your  _ tattoos plenty of attention?” _ She hums, making a point to press herself - and in turn, her chest- against his pelvis while stroking the shaft and fingering the tip-  _ AhHh..~ _

“Are- are you  _ trying _ to make me pass out?”

Grabbing both of his knees for defense, Vivi rises quickly, her butt completely out and Arthur could make out every curve and  _ god, he's a lucky man.. _ His thoughts disrupt and shatter with the swiftly moving hand traveling up his chest and curling up his chin, lifting it so they were nose to nose, “Hm, maybe! I just like seeing you flustered.” 

Her lips press against his and within minutes he was melting into it, eyes fluttering shut as her - bubblegum? Strawberry? Chapstick fills his senses. Leaning in when she pulls away to continue it for a few seconds longer, when-

“Hey lewis,” she said, breathless and grinning, “do me a favor and  _ fondle him _ for me, kay?” 

**”Gladly,”**

“Wait, wha- Mmh!” She connects their lips again, and with a deep chuckle Arthurs nuts are under attack and he cant even moan out without Vivi pinching his nipples and  _ oh FUCK-!! _

  
  


**”Arthur, are you sure?”** Lewis asks, leaning more or less against the wall and keeping his legs equally spread as to not block Arthur in any way, now lying on his stomach and examining the …  _ mighty _ length. His eyebrows twitch before Arthur swallows and perches himself on his elbows. 

“.. Yeah, I mean- sure that's probably one of the most intimidating things I ever looked at but.. I’ll.. handle it?” Arthur trails off, rubbing the shaft and watching in mild fascination as it leaves glowing trails, “Uh.. can I-.. can you maybe shrink it…?” He asks, glancing up at Lewis with a small look of fear, and Lewis bobs his head, reaching down and pressing it downward into a much more … manageable size. 

The door swings open, abruptly jerking them out of their small, awkward  _ moment, _ and Arthur twists himself around to look at the woman prancing back in, a thin robe covering her body from prying eyes-  _ cough _ Mystery- which she almost immediately strips down and tosses to the side. Clambering onto the bed and flopping down next to Arthur, she presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Whatcha two up to?” She asks, smiling up at them both. And if Arthur's face could gain any more heat then he’s sure he would be able to rival Lewis at this rate. Swallowing, Arthur takes his length- ignoring how suddenly Lewis’s knees tense- and pumps a few time.

“Er.. just- I wanted to.. overwrite the nightmare, right? Well- this should do the trick.” He said, vivis scrutinizing eyes flick between him and Lewis before nodding.

“Got it, need any help?” 

He really should be offended, “I think I’m skilled enough to suck dick, Vivi.” 

“Well then,” Vivi shifts to her hands and knees, one knee wedging between his and the raise of her brow had her words jumping to mind before they even left her mouth, “mind if I take your booty on a finger blast then?” 

Lewis audibly sputters, but Arthur could only him, “Sure, just let me.. get situated,” with that he pulls himself closer to Lewis’s pelvis, practically laying his chin on his dick, adding on quickly, “And make sure to use plenty of lube.”

**”Did..”** Lewis’s voice fills his ears,  **”Did you not use enough once?”**

“Yeah-!” Vivi snorts, squeezing Arthur's butt and making him huff from embarrassment, “if he butt could cry, it would’ve.” She leans down, Her lips press against his spine and Arthur struggled to hold back his whine. Thank god, Lewis found it amusing and didn’t pay too much mind to how Arthur wet his lips, until-

** _”Ggh-!”_ **

Arthur rolls his tongue along the head, circling slowly until he dips down and laps at the base- each movement adding more strain to Lewis’s legs and stiffening posture. Lapping a long stripe up, making sure it was slow and slicking him up the entire way, and humming gently as large fingers twitch and massage his shoulder. Only to take the head- relaxing his throat, his shoulders, and anything else that would have made this any more difficult, and works his way down. 

**”A-arthur-!”** He can't hear him, the slide making Arthurs throat stretch. Nose pressing against the hairs. God- why did he have to be so big?  **”G-god.. I- Holy shit…”** Lewis’s hips stiffen and twitch against him, trying to remain still, he even goes as far as to grab one of his legs and press it into the mattress.  _ But goodness, was that going to be hard. _ Arthur almost tries to smirk, a heavy and deep moan rising from Arthurs mouth as he lightly sucks and tugs, starting an.. easy pace. Easy enough for Arthur, not wanting to die, and for Lewis so it’s all the more enjoyable.. 

That was the plan. Until a very close sound of squirting reaches his ears, and it occurs to him far too late that the presence beside him had left for a few minutes. Now making her presence known with his knees being spread.  _ God- god he’s going to die. He’s going to die with a dick half way down his throat- would his ghost be naked then-? _ Something presses against his entrance, wet and slick, _ Surely no- MPH! _

The noise rips through his throat and directly through Lewis, who nearly doubles over in an instant. But with a quick shift in attention-

**”Yellow.”**

Arthur swallows back his disappointment, he lifts himself up, “I- I’m fine-“

**”What was that noise?”** Lewis asks anyway.

“‘Twas me~” Vivi’s voice rises above them both, with those wiggly fingers jammed up his behind, she flashes a mischievous grin at Arthur when he glares at her, “What? You said to use plenty of lube.”

“... do you not know how to be gentle?”

She shakes her head and leans down, kissing his jaw, “Nope~” to emphasize, she twists her fingers and pressed directly against his- A second moan, and Arthur's head drops between his shoulders as the sensation doubles.

“Y-you su..uck…”

She hums, leaning over him and using her finger to lift his chin to gaze upon Lewis’s now slick member- glowing  _ brilliantly, _ “Actually, I think that was you sucking.”

Staring with even more befuddlement, and probably confusion (who knew what they were like in bed) Lewis watches as Vivi fingers him not-so-gently when he notices Arthurs annoyed expression shift back to him.

“Sh… shut up..” Taking that glowing cock, Arthur slips it past his lips and halfway down his throat immediately. Gulping and sucking. Humming Lewis’s name past his-

“Mmmm.. MM-!” 

  
  


And now… the fun part. Arthur wanted to groan and shrivel up right then and there. His knees are weak, his butt is sore and stretched (not nearly enough) and Vivi and Lewis refuses to leave him alone for even a second. Whether it be gentle kisses against his throat, nibbling around his nipples, fiddling and fondling his nuts just to watch him shake. It was a lot. Even more so  _ now _ considering they have two of his orgasms under their belt and there’s a very good possibility they were going to rip the third one out of him. Leave him breathless and - 

“Gah.. L-Lewis - fuck, why are your hands so big?” He asked, one of his ankles twisting in place over Lewis’s shoulder, and he grins quietly, his lone hand gently massaging his taint and thighs and his ass and slowly pressing into him.  _ It was so much-! Why was he so fucking big? _

The man chuckles,  **”I’m going to make sure it’s easy for you,”** he explains, as if Arthur was clueless, before he blushes and shuffles closer,  **”I know you would’ve done the same for us…”**

Vivi sends him a sly glance from under Arthurs chin, “Can confirm, Arthur is a gentle, gentle man.” She chuckles, teeth grazing his Adam’s Apple as Arthur swallows. 

“S.. I know that.. but f-fuck..” 

Then again, this may be his fault, telling Lewis to use his full size and-  _ geez _ it was big. So much bigger than Arthur could assume he could handle.

He was going to die here. Arthurs sure of it. Even more so now with that large finger- slicked so much- pressing into him. Sliding in with some difficulty, but easily enough. 

A thank you briefly dances over his lips as he remembers them extreme ….  _ blast _ Vivi took him on moments prior. Just until Lewis stopped his movements, and asked him if he wanted to… Eyes flickering downward, Arthur bites his lip upon seeing the hefty size flopped over, twitching and throbbing just enough to make itself known. God- this is gonna be intense. How can it not? 

Lewis bites his lips, eyes trailing over his entire body, and he more than gently flexes his fingers, watching as Arthur flinched and huffs. Slowly thrusting in and out. Impossibly slow. 

Vivi, as impatient as ever, glanced between the two, before grinning and leaning down over him. 

“Hey Artie, how did the chicken cross the road?” She asks, discreetly-but-not-really winking at Lewis and telling him to go faster, Lewis’s eyebrow still furrows together but-  _ Oh yeah that’s better.. _ Arthur hums a gentle moan, the small movement making his body faintly relax. 

But, he still had to give an answer, “Uh… to get to the other side?”

“No~” Vivi smirks, hand shooting out and grabbing his hand, “by holding your _ hen!”  _

Arthur falls silent, until his facade of indifference broke way to a short laugh. “Fuck you.”

“Hey, if I could, you’d be yellin already.” She responds, eyeing Lewis not so subtlety, and Arthur could practically feel the waves of  _ get a move on _ from her.

Lewis stifles a choked noise,  **“I don’t want to shove in and hurt him, Vi’,”** before he glances down at Arthur, eyebrows raised in a timid worry,  **“Unless- I mean..”**

Arthur’s face brightens, realizing what he was implying. Coughing, Arthur smiles up at him shyly, “I wouldn’t mind if we went a little faster, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Humming, Lewis glances between them both, before his eyes narrow and his own smirk decorated his lips, hovering over his body in a way that was almost intimidating, a hand curling through Arthur's hair and closing the space between them. Lips suddenly pressed to his. And a second finger wriggling in. 

His gasp is loud, hips jerking up and into Lewis’s hand- pulling in and out so quickly it made Arthur’s thoughts grind to a halt, focusing only on those fingers and-!!

**”How's that?”** Lewis’s voice filled his ear, a twinge of concern hidden in his vocal chords.

Arthur could only squeeze his eyes shut, “B.. better… much better…”

  
  


The warmth inside of him was much warmer than he ever thought it would be. 

Laying back against Vivi’s cool skin was his only anchor in the world of heat that was itching to consume him. His arms- arm- reaching up, grabbing behind her back and holding her there despite the fact that she promised she wouldn’t leave. 

He couldn’t help it. Not with his heart racing so hard. Not with his mind going so blank.

And especially not with Lewis’s fully seated in his ass. Sure, he’s had his fair share or riding and being stuffed with toys but- there wasn’t anything  _ quite like _ being filled to the Absolute brim by your best friend. Even just sitting there, hardly moving, had Arthurs breath hitch and his toes curling. It’s  _ throbbing _ bound to make him cum faster than anything they did that night.

Okay, probably an exaggeration. But he felt like a virgin like this! Touched for the very first time and  _ god _ did he want to be ruined. Ruined and screaming at the hands over his lovers- friends? Would that.. be appropriate here or-

Lewis’s hips shift, barely an inch but everything was noticeable and sensitive and Arthur could only grind his teeth and try to suppress the groans filling his throat.

It burned, just a small bit, but the friction definitely had a heat to it. Like a fire in his belly, or ass, but that wasn’t a particularly great thought considering- 

He pushes back in. “Ghhn-!” Yelping, Arthurs knees twitch and his ankles hook around Lewis’s hips. It was hardly a thrust, Lewis didn’t even move out enough to unsheathe and yet-? And yet his throat hitches, and he squeezes just enough that Lewis’s fingers tighten the hold on the sheets just under him. 

Then again, and again, and again... 

He could get lost in the gentle rhythmic movements. Lewis was closer than he has been in months, the pound of his anchor reflected his own and the glowing mass seemed to triple in brightness.

Only for a small hand to reach forth, and grab it. Lewis’s hips buck forward. Hitting his nerves and Arthur swallows his squeal.

Vivi, having watches this amusedly, gropes and touches the metallic cover. Lifting it up to her lips-  _ Lewis doubles over, his head now nestled next to his, his length pulling out by a fraction,  _ \- and  _ licks it. _

Thrashing, Lewis slams their hips together, rocking Arthur back and making his mind go blank. Mouth open and wide with silent gasps and moans growing noisier by the second-!

He wasn’t done there, that was for sure, pulling back out and messily grinding back in. His lips pressing against Arthurs throat and jaw as Arthur struggles to even wrap his arm around Lewis’s neck- the sensation had his head spinning! Blinking hard, Arthur’s mind spun out of control. Thoughts jumbled left and right as Lewis slams into that one place over and over and-

“Le-lew..! Ha- ahh..!” Teeth grinding, Arthur gasps as his prostate is brushed against again and his mind goes white, the friction only reviving it to fixate on it so clearly, “R-red!”

Instantly, Lewis’s motions halt, his giant hands pinned under Arthurs armpits, and not two seconds later he’s pulling out, cupping his cheek and connecting their gaze. Holding him there in a way that was more intense then ever and .. worried. Hell, even Vivi pauses her ministrations and peers down at him, a hand coming down and gently massaging his tense muscles.

A pang of regret slashes in with the peaking adrenaline. Blinking Dumbly, Arthur curses himself.

“Ha... S-... sorry, I got a bit... overwhelmed. Uh-“ He chases his own thoughts to figure out what he could possibly say, but Lewis interrupts them, urgently.

**”Would you like to stop?”**

“Yeah, we can call it a night if you want to!” Vivi adds, smiling down at him warmly, now petting his hair as well. 

_ What did he do to deserve such lovely, amazing people? _

Arthur blinks dumbly, his throat suddenly much dryer that before, and full of his own heart that leapt up into it and made tears want to come to his eyes. There was no malice of irritation in Lewis’s face, and none in Vivi’s, just pure love and care and gentleness. Blushing, Arthur gulps back his anxiety and smiles, “.. For a short minute, i-if that’s alright, I do want to keep going, but I got a bit... uh...”

“Brain got scared?” Vivi fills in, allowing Arthurs shoulders to sag with relaxation.

“The scaredest.” Arthur jokes, barely noticing Lewis’s expression shift with clarity, “I don’t know why, either! I was really liking it and then my brain decided to self destruct an-“

Lewis’s weight shifts, grabbing Arthurs attention immediately. Who watches Lewis lay himself against Arthurs legs - non corporeal, Incase he needed it wanted to move around at all- his cheek now pressing against Arthurs belly,  **”Is that better?”**

He shouldn’t be as touched as he was. Arthur bites his quirking lips and resists the urge to pet Lewis’s glimmering hair.

“That's good,” he hums, nestling down into Vivi’s lap (and ignoring  _ her _ arousal,) “try not to worry so much, I’ll be okay.. Just was a bit on edge.” 

“Is it because we were about to shove you off yours?” Vivi asks, pressing a finger against his cheek and giggling, snorting when Arthur flicks her nose.

“Yes, now shut up and hug me.” 

She makes a strangled groan, “How do you expect me to do that, Artie? I got three tons of asshole on top of me!”

**”How dare you, Arthur isn’t ** ** _that_ ** ** heavy.”**

Shooting an open mouthed glare at him, full of the offended rage, Arthur hisses dramatically,  _ ”And to think, I let you stick your dick in my butt. You suck.” _

Lewis laughs, face pressed against Arthurs belly button is attempt to muffle himself. But instead made Arthur squirm and laugh himself. 

“I can’t believe this, I hate you both!” He shouts, mimicking some British actor he couldn’t recall, but his one arm wrapped around his arm around Lewis’s head. 

He also couldn’t believe how quick it was to calm back down, become even more ready for ...  _ ahem _ .

His little Arthur seemed to agree, pressing against Lewis’s chest and piquing the man's interest. 

Glancing down at Arthurs cock, Lewis smiles the smallest bit and glances up at him,  **”That was quick.”**

_ ”Are you going to fuck me, or not?” _

The chorus of laughter bounces off the walls, and only rubbing in how ridiculous this was becoming! 

Lewis licks his lips, rising to his knees -Arthur could only sigh and try not to arch when Lewis takes him by the base, leaning forward.

**”You want me to? I certainly wouldn’t mind, unless you’d only want me to get a nice ** ** _taste~”_ ** He whispers, smirk present and wide and  _ smug _ and the echo of a moan rings in Arthurs ears before he nods. 

“Yeah,” he rasps, “yeah, sure, g-go for it..!” 

And then, in only the most Vivi fashion, she leans down and huffs in his ear, “wanna flip onto your hands and feet, I’m sure  _ your wrench _ would like some more attention,” She ends with a giggle at the awkward nickname. 

He must have resembled a tomato now, he had to, not with Lewis staring at him and those kinds of promises and- 

He swallows, “U-uh, Lew? Would you be alright if she.. rode me in the midst of it?” 

“Ooo~ that sounds like fun!” She glances up at Lewis wickedly, “You up for it?”

_ Now it’s his turn to be a tomato. _

**”S-sure! That shouldn’t be an issue..”** He hums, leaning back to allow Vivi enough space to slide out from under Arthur and on top of him. Angling his cock just against her and  _ slamming down. _

The undignified shriek and quick spasm almost has Arthur regretting this very decision, but  _ god damn, _ was it a nice sight. He groans slightly, finally opening his eyes to watch Vivi lay herself down against him, trapping him in, while Lewis bites his lip and  _ lifts his hips up with complete ease. _

How he did? Beyond Arthur, considering he might be really heavy now with Vivi on top of him. But all in all, that didn’t seem to even graze Lewis’s mind as he pulls Arthur into his lap.

And pushes in. 

Arthur gasps silently, eyes fluttering shut and hand gripping Vivi’s hip. Growing all the more tighter as Vivi  _ squeezed _ and Lewis thrusts. The sounds of their moans mixing together and getting louder per thrust.

Lewis gripped Arthurs thighs bucking into him, relishing the sensation and moans he got with each one. Using his one arm for support and holding himself up, Arthur pants and  _ sobs _ into Vivi’s chest, her fluids spilling over him and drenching the bed underneath him as well. He couldn’t tell where the smacking sound came from, or if his eyes deceived him and Lewis was drooling and biting Vivi’s shoulder. But what he could tell?  _ He was close. So so close, and there’s a good possibility he’s going to collapse onto the bed any minute now. _

However way she did, Vivi noticed. Maybe while he kissed his Adam’s Apple she felt the hitch in his breath, the twitch of his dick. Whatever, because with no warning she lifts herself off of him and plops beside them. _ Slapping his ass _ hard and giving commands to Lewis. Who- unsurprisingly- eagerly obliged. Slamming their hips together in tighter circles. Pinching his nipples. Touching his chest. Massaging his thighs.

_ ”Do-Don’t stop-!” _ Arthur heard himself begging, voice hoarse and raspy and he just  _ knew _ that there was no physical way he was going to last another seco-

Eyes flying open, Arthur’s body stiffens and jerks like lightning struck him.

“LEWIS—!!” Arthur screamed, hips shoved against Lewis to the hilt. Thighs shaking and quivering for what seemed like forever. Arthurs back is as stiff as a board and his own hand clasped against his lips to stop the whine and sob that spilled endlessly. Large tears spilling from his eyes. And his chest heaves and shudders rapidly. 

Lewis backs away, eyes wide as Arthur quite literally sobs on the bed, as soon as his cock being removed he rolled onto his side, twitching and flinching and curling into a ball. 

The first thing that ran through Lewis’s head was simple- he just hurt Arthur, so severely that he lost control of himself. An apology jumps up his throat but-

Vivi, who vanished moments prior, slinks back onto the bed with towels and wipes ready. Leaning over Arthurs curling mass, she lovingly giggles and kisses his cheek.

“Did you have fun, Artie?”

“Y- yes-!” He gasps, nestling his face further into the sheets as Vivi takes a wipe and runs it along his sweaty side and down his ass. Eyes lifting and meeting Lewis’s.

His horror shifts to an intense confusion, and he coughs lightly for Vivi to explain.

“Oh shit, I didn’t tell you, did I?” She hums, smiling bashfully, “Arthur cant last more than three rounds, or else this happens. Or as I like to say, he has...” she straightens up and does jazz hands for emphasis,  _ ”crygasms~” _

Arthur stopped crying for a half a second to smack her,  _ ”Sh-shut up.” _


	3. Bonus, Lewis the sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried for his friends wellbeing, Lewis goes to see just what sort of nightmare he had.

Arthur walks down the hall, each urgent step further cemented that something was wrong. Lucratively wrong… 

And Lewis had something to do with it. 

He frowns, a part of his anchor stings with the thought. They had been doing so well, so what could have possibly set off Arthur’s distrust? Did he do something? Say something? Lewis scours and rakes through his memories for anything that would result in such a sudden switch. Only drawing a blank. 

Perhaps….  _ No. _ He is not going into Arthurs room without permission, nor is her going to look through the residue of Arthurs memories to see what had occurred. 

… 

Lewis stares at the door silently, making out the decorations making up Arthur's name.  **”God… dammit.”** He whispers, phasing through the door without so much of a glance over his shoulder. 

Scanning the room, Lewis makes out a few things. 

Galaham is still sleeping, possibly going to die soon, poor boy..  **”Thank you for keeping Arthur so joyful, little guy,"** He whispers, phasing his hand through and lightly scratching Galahams body, smiling as he gently squeaks.

The desk full of blueprints was neater than usual, most likely because he's been sleeping earlier and earlier. Thank  _ goodness _ .

Finally, his bed sheets were drenched in sweat and his covers were disheveled. His key to seeing  _ what _ Arthur had dreamt about, if at all.

His anchor beats louder as he closed in on it. Something whispering to him that he wouldn’t like it. That's for sure.. But, if its caused Arthur so much distress, then he needed to know!

Sliding his palm across the sheets, his mind's eye flashes. 

Seeing…  _ himself, and Arthur… and Arthur being….  _

… 

..

.

.

.

_ Huh _ , no wonder. Lewis retracts his hand- now a fist- and he glares at the sheets like it was the dream version of himself. Doing something so shameful! Disgracing! His mother would be ashamed! 

If he had the ability to further step into memories, that  _ hijo de puta  _ would have another thing coming. Like his fist bashing his skull in until there was nothing more than shards and- 

The rush of the shower alerts lewis’s mind to shift, returning to reality. 

He… should change the sheets, and make the bed. If Arthur called him out on it, then so be it.. 

_ He could only wonder what he could do to help him feel safe again... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this mess! I've been having a ton of terrors about the subject of noncon and things like that, so I wanted to both hurt Arthur and then give him a very nice and delightful time.


End file.
